Masato Inohara
Masato Inohara (井ノ原 真人, Inohara Masato) is the third member of the Little Busters and Riki's roommate. Appearance : Masato is the tallest character in the entire series. He has black spiky hair with a red headband and blue eyes. His main attire consists of a red shirt, a black jacket and light blue jeans. Biography : Masato is a member of the Little Busters, and is Riki's roommate. While played off as muscle obsessed and somewhat of an idiot, Masato is the most reliable and loyal of the Little Busters. He always relishes that first fight with Kengo, is always ready to play with Riki or to take over the world with muscles, and relinquishes the room more times than anyone's college roommates combined. He has a particular fondness for Riki, which he is more than willing to express out aloud. He loves to work out and improve his muscle mass. His rival is Kengo Miyazawa, fellow member of the Little Busters. : In Refrain, he left the Little Busters, thinking Riki is not strong enough to lead the group. After Riki questions him about what he is planning to do after leaving the Little Busters, Masato answers that he wants to prove that he is the strongest, and when he thinks about how he was defeated on May 13 and his will to become the strongest, it leads to his rampage, when everyone in his point of view becomes Masato, which in truth is his state of confusion on what he is living for. After he is defeated by Riki and Rin, Masato has a flashback about his past. He was bullied when he was little; he needed strength not to be bullied so he trained his muscles to be number one, but at the same time he felt lonely, and later wonders about what he is living for. One day, Kyousuke challenged him to a battle and he is defeated. After listening to Masato's story, Kyousuke invited Masato to the Little Busters, and Masato felt that his battle was over as he now had friends. Riki invites Masato to the Little Busters the same way Kyousuke did, and he agrees to join again. During the school excursion, he saves Riki in the real world during the bus accident. Trivia *The name Masato means "true man" or "holy man". *His English voice actor, Greg Ayres, has also voiced characters in previous Key anime series, including Jun Kitagawa in Kanon, Youhei Sunohara in Clannad and Ayato Naoi in Angel Beats! Gallery Masato Anime Version.png|Animation Version Quotes * "Rin, tell them that when Miyazawa takes a bath, he always stays fully clothed and wears a sock on his head!" (Episode 01) * "Even cats fall from poles." ''(Episode 01) * ''"You know, I have allergies that make me want to dance and yell, "Muscles, aww yeah!" when I try to clean stuff." (Episode 02) * "I'm afraid you just released my final limiter. My anger has reached its ecstasy!" (Episode 03) * "Rin, want pork cutlet with rice? ... It's not dumb! I'm just an idiot, so I don't know what to do!" (Episode 06) * "Riki, could you fill this phone with you and just you? It feels way better when the call history is full of only you!' (Episode 12) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Little Busters Members Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Little Busters! Ecstasy Characters Category:Animation Characters Category:Refrain Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Little Busters! SS Characters Category:Little Busters! EX Characters Category:All Pages